A Trip to the Mall
by PokeyPokey
Summary: The Slayers characters go to the mall and other places to buy presents for everyones birthdays or they have birthday parties...
1. Xell's B-day!

A Trip to the Mall...  
By: Houkipokeychan  
  
*In this series Fan Fic, the Slayers characters go to the mall and other  
places, to get some of the more popular characters their birthday presents  
(Also some parts may be just birthday parties)*  
  
(My notes will be in () and their actions and thoughts will be in **)  
  
Part 1: Xelloss's Birthday present  
  
Amelia: Oh, look how big it is Miss Lina!  
  
Lina: Yeah and that means there has to be a big food court too!  
  
Gourry: Mmmmm.....*Licks lips imagining all different kinds of foods*  
  
Amelia: Miss Lina! We're supposed to get Xelloss his birthday present! Not  
dream about food!  
  
Lina: *Acting hurt* Well can't we eat a little?  
(I'll agree with that! Sorry I'm sort of hungry right now..)  
  
Gourry: Hey! We can get him some Chinese food-  
  
Lina: Yeah then we can help eat it for him!  
(^_^;;;)  
  
Gourry: *Floats around in La La land*  
  
Zelgadis: Well I'm heading to K B toyz......if anyone wants to come with me..  
  
Amelia: But Mister Zelgadis, you know happiness gives Mister Xelloss don't  
you?  
  
Zelgadis: So.....your point is?  
  
Filia: I'll come! I want to get him the perfect present! *Snickers*  
  
Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Martina: *Sighs/Sweatdrops*  
  
Amelia: Here we go again....  
  
Lina: Oh well, Anyways...race ya to the food court Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Your on! I'll wait for you before I start eating!  
(Yeah right! Lina'll have to wait for him!)  
  
Lina: Fine! 1......2......3........Go!  
*They run through the mall dodging, jumping, and pushing over people as they  
go*  
(more pushing then anything)  
  
Martina: Well there they go.....Oh well, we should get moving! But what do u  
get for a 1014 year old preist?  
(or is it 1015?)  
  
Amelia: Hmm.....I don't know but I think I'll get him something that has to do  
with.........Justice!  
(really?....)  
  
Martina: *Sweatdrops* Who would have thought.....Hey I know! I'll get him a  
mini Zomaelgustar!  
(..........)  
  
Amelia: But where do you get one of those?  
  
Martina: I'll make it! That way I can spend all my money on Zangulus! YAY  
*Stary-eyed*  
  
Amelia: *Sweatdrops* Oh well, I still have to get him a present so lets go!  
*Zelgadis and Filia just happen to be sitting there watching them blab on  
and on*  
  
Martina: Hey! Wake up!!!  
*Zelgadis and Filia jump up and are looking around*  
  
Zelgadis: Wha-What happened?  
  
Amelia: Well Miss Martina and I were thinking of where to go and were  
wondering if you guys had any ideas!?  
(hmm....)  
  
Zelgadis and Filia: ...............K B toyz?  
  
Martina: Ugh.....nevermind, C'mon Amelia lets go!...  
*Drags Amelia over to Limited too*  
  
Amelia: Why here?  
  
Martina: Well next week we're going to the All Womens Town so I thought we'd  
get a head start on helping Xelloss!  
  
Amelia: Oh......ok I guess that's justice enough...  
  
Martina: *Stary-eyed* Yes! I just love shopping!  
(for Zangulus that is...)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*Zelgadis and Filia are looking at a map of the mall*  
  
Filia: oooh look! There's K B toyz!  
  
Zelgadis: Yeah and The Disney Store is right across from it!  
  
Filia: Lets go!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*Gourry and Lina have bought out Hunan L' Rose and McDonalds*  
  
Gourry: Woah I feel like I'm going to explode!  
  
Lina: Yeah....maybe we shouldn't have eaten those thirty big macs!....  
(ya think?)  
  
Gourry: I guess so........  
  
Lina: But hey! Now that we're full we can get Xelloss his present!  
  
Gourry: What should we get him?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
*Half an hour later everyone meets at a fountain in the middle of the mall*  
  
Martina: So everybody, what did you get Xelloss?  
  
Filia: Well I got him a jack in a box, and when it pops out it says "Now  
that is a secret!"  
  
Amelia: Miss Martina and I got him a very nice dress, some makeup, and  
sparkly nail polish!  
  
Martina: Yup! I think it suits him perfectly! *Grins widely*  
  
Gourry: I got him a journal to write all of his secrets in!  
  
Lina: And I'm giving him a $100 gift certificate for McDonalds and Burger  
King!  
  
Zelgadis: Well I got him a box. It's one of those trick ones where you have  
to figure out which door is the right one. Hope he has fun! *Snickers*  
  
Lina: So who's going to get the cake?  
(What about......Who's going to EAT the cake? lol)  
  
Filia: I'll make one! *Evil grin*  
  
THE END  
  
(there will be more! Everyone has a birthday! *Evil laugh*) 


	2. Zel's birthday!^_~

A Trip to the Mall...  
  
By: Gourry's Lina-sama  
  
With help from: NurikoMetallium and Belldandychan2000*don't be mad at me peoplez cuz I did tease peoplez in this one so...have fun reading!  
  
Part 2: Zelgadis's Birthday present  
  
Lina: Hmm......This is going to be hard!.......  
  
Amelia: What?  
  
Lina: Man! I can't think of anything!  
  
Amelia: What? What are you trying to think of?  
  
Lina: Oh...... Well.... Next week is Zelgadis's birthday and...... well... I sorta can't think of what to get him.....  
  
Amelia: What? It is? I didn't know!  
  
Lina: Oh well...  
  
Amelia: I know what to get him  
  
Lina: What?  
  
Amelia: Umm...oops I forgot  
  
Lina: *Facefaults* oi.......  
  
Amelia: Oh well... we better call everyone so we can go to the mall!  
  
Lina: Yeah I guess... but who is goin got drive? I mean since Zelgadis isn't here?  
  
Amelia: I guess Mister Xelloss could since he is the oldest!  
  
Lina: Ok lets call!  
  
*Half an hour later everyone (except for Zelgadis of course) met at Xelloss's house*  
  
Lina: Xelloss, you do know how to drive don't you?(oh no...)  
  
Xelloss: Now that is a secret! *waggles finger*  
  
Amelia: Well I guess we'll just have to trust Mister Xelloss......(uh huh! sure...)  
  
Filia: Yeah right! I'm not going in the same car as...*glances over to Xelloss* HIM!!!  
  
Xelloss: My My, does someone not like me? That hurts...  
  
Filia: *evil glare* SHUT UP!!! Namagomi!  
  
Lina: *looks at Filia* anyways...lets get going! It's already 11:00!  
  
Xelloss: ok everybody! Hop in!  
  
Martina, Amelia, Gourry, Filia, Lina: Where?  
  
Xelloss: *poof* In there!  
  
Lina: Wow! This is nice!  
  
Xelloss: Ready to go?  
  
Martina, Amelia, Gourry: Ready!  
  
Lina: Wait! Shouldn't we like wrap ourselves in bubble wrap or something?(that's not a bad idea!)  
  
Filia: Yeah who knows how *glares at Xelloss once again* HE drives!  
  
Amelia: Oh I'm sure it's safe!  
  
Martina: I don't know about this...  
  
Filia: You better be right Amelia!  
  
Lina: What do you think Gourry?  
  
Gourry: Zzzz*snores*Zzzz  
  
Lina: GOURRY!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Wha-What't I do?  
  
Lina: You slept! That's what!  
  
Gourry: oops sorry I was up till 1 eating steaks!(oh...my...god...)  
  
Lina: Oh ok, I understand...but what do you think about xelloss driving us to the mall?(don't do it! Please don't do it!)  
  
Gourry: *yawns* oh...whatever...  
  
Amelia: Ok then it's decided! Let's go!  
  
~-~-~After getting lost many a time, a very long and very bumpy drive they finally arrive at the mall~-~-~  
  
Lina: *dizzy* Wahhh...the world is spinning around and round an round...  
  
Amelia: Yeah where's the mall?  
  
Xelloss: Well it's behind you!  
  
Filia: I told you *glares at Xelloss* He couldn't be trusted!  
  
Lina: next time I'll believe you!  
  
Filia: sure...whatever..anyway we should get going!  
  
Amelia: *cheerleader pose* Lets go!  
  
Lina: here we go again...  
  
Gourry: Anyway, this time are we all going to stick together or split up like last time?  
  
Lina: Stick together  
  
Filia: Split up  
  
Xelloss: Stick together *snickers*  
  
Lina: Xelloss, why do you want to stick together?(here we go again..)  
  
Xelloss: Now tha-  
  
Lina: oh nevermind! What about you Amelia?  
  
Amelia: Stick together  
  
Martina: Split up  
  
Lina: Ok then I guess whoever wants to stick together stick together and vice versa!  
  
Martina: Fine with me! See you guys later!  
  
*Martina and Filia go their seperate ways*  
  
Lina: So where should we go?  
  
Xelloss: Jewelry store?  
  
Amelia: Homeplace?  
  
Gourry: Zzzzz...  
  
Lina: GOURRY!! Stop sleeping!! Anyway I think we should go to Bath and Body Works!  
  
Amelia: Lets look at the map!  
  
Lina: Well it looks like the Jewelry stores and the Bath stores are at the same end of the mall and the Home stores are at the other.  
  
Xelloss: That means that Lina and I will go that way *points left* and Amelia and Gourry will go that way! *points right*  
  
Amelia: Ok I guess...  
  
Xelloss: Lets go Lina!  
  
Lina: *sweatdrops*  
  
~-~-~Meanwhile~-~-~  
  
Zelgadis: Man there is nothing on TV! I'll call Gourry up!  
  
*calls Gourry*  
  
Zelgadis: hmm...No answer..  
  
*calls up everyone and ends up with all no answers*  
  
Zelgadis: hmm...Maybe we were supposed to meet somewhere and I forgot...but where?...  
  
*thinks for a long time*  
  
Zelgadis: I know! The Mall!(dun dun dun....)  
  
~-~-~Half an hour later~-~-~  
  
Filia: *thinking to herself* Hmm....I thought I just saw Zelgadis! must be my imagination but I better tell everyone anyways.  
  
*runs to Homeplace to find Amelia*  
  
Filia: Amelia!  
  
Amelia: Yes Miss. Filia?  
  
Filia: I think I just saw Zelgadis near tha Bath Store!  
  
Amelia: ohh I knew this was going to happen! He probably came here to find all of us!  
  
Filia: ooh that's not good...What should we do?  
  
Amelia: Well I guess we should tell everyone and make sure he doesn't see us!  
  
Filia: Ok lets go then...  
  
Amelia: Where are you going?  
  
Filia: Uh...to tell everyone!  
  
Amelia: Don't you remeber? Rezo gave us cell phones!  
  
Filia: Uh..Oh..umm...yeah of course! I just wanted to excercise! (uuh oh...you know lies'll come back and bite you harder! tsk tsk tsk...)  
  
Amelia: uh huh! sure...  
  
*after calling everyone they decide to meet at the toy store*  
  
Lina: So has everyone gotten their present for him yet?  
  
Martina: I did! I got him some guitar music!  
  
Amelia: That's a good idea! I got him some hair softener so he can't be called wire haired anymore! (LOL not my idea!)  
  
Xelloss: does anyone want to know what I got him?  
  
Lina: Sure... As long as you don't say anything that has to do with secrets!  
  
Xelloss: ...Oh finethen I got him a necklace!(What?)  
  
Amelia: Umm...Mister Xelloss aren't necklaces for girls?  
  
Xelloss: No! I wear one! They can be for my kind too!  
  
Filia: 'My kind' as in Mazoku or boys?  
  
Xelloss: Both! *grins widely*  
  
Filia: Oh god...  
  
Lina: Anybody else? I know I haven't found anything yet..  
  
Amelia: Ok then how about ina n hour we meet back here-  
  
Lina: And make sure 'you know who' doesn't see you!  
  
Everyone: Right!  
  
~-~-~Ten minutes later~-~-~  
  
Gourry: Hmm....should I get him this clair bible or this one? I never knew there were this many in one place! And they're both so pretty!..I guess I'll get him this one! *points to a 'clair' bible with blue borders*  
  
~-~-~Meanwhile~-~-~  
  
Zelgadis: Maybe we weren't supposed to meet here....oh well I'll just call them later..  
  
~-~-~Meanwhile (*sweatdrop*)  
  
Lina: OOH! A candy store! *runs in almost trampleing everyone* (...food...)  
  
Lina: Oh I know what to get Zelgadis! *talking to the cashier*  
  
Lina: umm..can I arrange for a certain amount of rock candy to be shipped to someones house once a month?  
  
Cashier: Sure!  
  
~-~-~In another store~-~-~  
  
Filia: hmm....Lets see wire clippers or hair straightener...hair straightener of wire clippers...(make up your mind finally!!!)  
  
*thinks for about five minutes*  
  
Filia: I guess I'll get him wire clippers!*glances at her watch*  
  
Filia: Oh shoot! It's been an hour! I better hurry!  
  
~-~-~Four minutes later~-~-~  
  
Xelloss: your late Filia-dear!  
  
Filia: Ugh! Shut up!!! *evil glare*  
  
Xelloss: Ooh that hurts!  
  
Lina: *trying to ignore Xelloss* Anyways! So Filia what did you get him? I got him a years supply of rock candy!(food...figures...)  
  
Filia: I got him wire clippers! So he can cut his hair!(omg....oh well...he won't be to hurt...poor Zel-chan)  
  
Gourry: I got him a clair bible!  
  
Lina: You What??? (ditto?)  
  
Gourry: I got him a cla-  
  
Lina: Lemme see!!!  
  
Gourry: Fine..*digs around in his backpack*...here!  
  
Lina:...YOGURT BRAIN!!! this is a regular everyday bible!! *fwaps him*  
  
Gourry: oops...oh well...(sighs oh well you get either looks or brains!)  
  
The End!  
  
(Next Chapter: Lina's birthday party) 


	3. Lina's Birthday Party

A Trip to the Mall  
  
By: Pokey-chan with help from Skuldchan  
  
(( I finally have written! After like umm...two months? oh well here goes! OH yeah and my notes are now in (( and ))! ))  
  
(( oh yeah I like everyone in Slayers..except Gourry can be dense and Filia and Amelia are sorta stuck up but hey! So don't hurt me! I tease them alot but it's humorous! I like funny! R&R!!))  
  
Part 3: Lina's Birthday party  
  
*Gourry, Filia, Zelgadis, Xelloss, Martina, and Amelia are standing outside Lina's house*  
  
Martina: Go on Gourry! Knock on the door!  
  
Gourry: Why?*looks confused like always*  
  
Martina: Hmm...that's a hard one! uh duh! to get in! ((just what I was going to say!))  
  
Gourry: Why don't we just open the door? ((oi...-_-;))  
  
Filia: Nevermind! I'll knock!! ((sweatdrop..her impatience is Xelloss's fault ya know!))  
  
*Filia knocks and Lina opens the door*  
  
Lina: Hi! How are you guys today?  
  
Martina: Let us in! It's freezing out here!  
  
Xelloss: Yes Lina! Do relieve us of cold! *grins*  
  
Lina: ...Oh yeah! Sorry! Come in! ((*cough*dense*cough*))  
  
*everyone walks in and sits on the sofs and chairs while Zelgadis leans on the floor to ceiling lamp which just happens to fall over*  
  
Zelgadis: WHAT WAS THAT?? ((uh who do ya think?))  
  
*Xelloss disapears*  
  
Zelgadis: XELLOSS!!! GET OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!!  
  
Xelloss: But why Zelga-bunny? You don't need me for anything do you?  
  
Zelgadis: Actually I do! I need to pound your head in!  
  
Xelloss: Too bad! I think I hear Xellas calling! C ya later Zel! ((wicked little guy))  
  
Lina: *glares at the empty space where Xelloss was* Anyways!! What would you guys like to do first? I thought we'd eat later.  
  
Martina: Let's listen to Cd's and dance!  
  
Filia: Great idea Martina! ((as Xelloss would say...what would he say? oh well...eww...yucky))  
  
Gourry: Lets go bowling! ((*sighs* lets bowl your head down an alley and see if it cracks open! j.p))  
  
*Everyone else sweatdrops*  
  
*Xelloss reappears*  
  
Xelloss: I know! Let's play pin the tail on the donkey!! And our dear Filia can be the stubborn mule!  
  
Filia: WHY YOU!!!! I am not a mule! you are the one who is obnoxiously stubborn! Plus there is no WAY I'm playing it period! Especially while he's around!! *points at the purple haired mazoku* ((either would I Filia, either would I))  
  
Xelloss: Aww come on Filia-san! It's only a game! ((emphasis on only!))  
  
Filia: I refuse!! *storms off to another room*  
  
Lina: I knew this was a flop! I shouldn't have invited Xelloss!  
  
Xelloss: Why not?  
  
Lina: *stomps over to Xelloss* YOU fix this now!!! My birthday will NOT be a flop!!! ((FLOP!!! my word!!))  
  
Xelloss: Fine, fine but how are you supposed to fix things with a *pauses* Ryuuzoku?? They're so obnoxious!  
  
Lina: If you don't you will never be invited to anything again!! ((go you!!))  
  
Xelloss: Aww this sucks! Oh well What's there to lose except for a few brain cells i could have donated to bird brain over here *Points to Gourry*  
  
*Five minutes later*  
  
*Filia walks in followed by Xelloss*  
  
Filia: *defeated* Okay so what are we going to do?  
  
Amelia: Lets play Twister!!  
  
Filia: *looks slyly at Amelia* ...why?  
  
Amelia: Because then we can see who is most flexible!!! *glares at Xelloss* without ANY magic!!  
  
Lina: Fine with me! Who's going to be the one to spin the thingy ma bobber? ((dunno what you call that thing^^;))  
  
Filia: I will... I really don't want to play with that...that thing.  
  
Amelia: *bounces over to Filia in a joyful ((yet annoying)) mood* but you have to be happy about it!!!  
  
Filia: Spare me.  
  
Zelgadis: I think I should do it..after all I am a rock...^^  
  
Filia: Ok.. BUT!! if that mazoku touches me then...then I'll scream!!!  
  
Xelloss: Okay Filia dear!  
  
*suddenly door bell rings*  
  
Lina: Who could this be? ((I warn you...))  
  
*opens door to see to unfortunatley familiar faces*  
  
Phibby-chan: Hey Lina! you have a birthday?  
  
Gaav: Why do you have to torture me Hellmaster?  
  
Phibbrizo: ((I have no clue what happens after the video of Femmile town so no being mean cuz I get it wrong!!! _)) Because! I beat you fair and square and now i have power over you!  
  
Gaav: who would have thought I would have been beaten by this little twirp...  
  
((please don't kill me those who know what happens!! I don't know if Phibby beat Gaav but I want him to so :P))  
  
Phibby: Oh well! anyways I heard you guys were playing Twister! I'd like to enter Gaav into it!  
  
Gaav but whyyy????*whines ((like I know he wouldn't))*  
  
Lina: Uh sure I guess...as long as you guys don't screw up the house.  
  
Phibby: sure  
  
Xelloss: Hiya guys! Gaav...you can go first!! Spin the wheel Zel!!! (( I remember what it's called now!!))  
  
((the colors on my twister borad go five blue, then a row of 5 green, then five red, then five yellow))  
  
*after five minutes this is how everyone is standing...lina is out after a small fireball to Xelloss who knocked her over but she can't prove it so..anyways Gaav has his left hand on the middle red circle, his right hand on the middle blue circle, and his feet on two green circles (( now imagine that for a second!! Flexible!! pain!!))... Phibby's cracking up and so is Zel surprisingly... Filia has both feet on two blue circles and her hands on two yellow circles (( this is a gay comment but..how low can ya go? lol i'm in a w.e.i.r.d. mood!)) Gourry has a hand on a yellow and a green circle, and a foot on a red and a blue circle ((can you imagine that either?))...Amelia is in the same position as filia except on blue and red circles..and the not so talkative Martina has both hands on red and a foot on blue and yellow (( one word...OUCH!!!...but they're anime characters! they can't feel pain! lol *is having lots of fun*))*  
  
Filia: I give up!!! This hurts too much!!  
  
*falls down on Amelia's back which causes her to fall too*  
  
Amelia: Aww man! Oh well...It's ok Miss.Filia you couldn't help it... (( so forgiving! how does she do it?))  
  
Filia: Thank you Amelia I am very sorry  
  
Xelloss: That's ok guys! you can join in with Zel and me!  
  
Martina: THIS HURTS!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Ok it's your turn to spin anyways! lets see...*spins wheel*...left foot on red circle  
  
Martina: *tries to move her foot but fails* Darnit!!!! this sucks! Xelloss!!!!! you did it didn't you!!!???  
  
Xelloss: Honestly Martina just because I lied about being a monster to you doesn't mean I'm all that bad!  
  
Martina: Sure...  
  
*Martina walks over and sits on the couch in a huff  
  
sound: weeeeeeblurpppppp  
  
Martina: *jumps up* WHAT WAS THAT???? *looks at the couch and picks up a woopie cushion* ((what a great idea!!))  
  
Xelloss: Martina...what did you eat before you got here? (( GO XELLOSS!!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Martina: XELLOSSSS!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!  
  
Lina: yes Xelloss!!! Stop it!!!  
  
Xelloss: *sighs* fine...but you know it's hard!  
  
Lina: Oh well!!!  
  
Zelgadis: ANYways... Gaav's turn...*spins wheel*...left foot to yellow circle!  
  
Gaav: OWWowowowow!!!  
  
Phibby: *is laughing soo hard almost falls off his chair* THIS IS GREAT!!!  
  
Xelloss: *dissapears* gotta get something! see you later!  
  
Lina: Oh no..wonder where he went this time...  
  
Xelloss: *reappears with something in his hand* SAY CHEEESSE!!!!! takes a picture of Gaav and Gourry ((high fives Xel))  
  
Lina: *starts laughing really hard* Xelloss! you outdid yourself this time!  
  
Filia: *is even cracking up*  
  
Zelgadis: Gourry's turn! *spins wheel*...left foot on yellow  
  
Gourry: *flips over* OWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: *like an * YYYOOOUUUURRR OOOUUUUTTT!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: *rolling on the floor laughing* this hurts!!!!!!!! ((mazoku aren't good with happiness))  
  
Zelgadis: *falls off his chair and gets a jolt of reality* Oh umm Gourry since you fell down Gaav is the winnner!  
  
Phibby: *jumps up and runs over to Gaav and hugs him* I knew you could do it!!!!  
  
Gaav: may i take a nice 1000 year bath please?  
  
Phibby: Aww no!!! We have to celebrate!  
  
*LIna comes out caring hundreds of plates of food*  
  
Lina: DIG IN!!!  
  
*after thirty minutes of gobbling up food everyone has polished off every last bit* ((sheesh I can't even finish one decent sized meal in thirty minutes! *i watch tv and get distracted*))  
  
Amelia: PRESENT TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: Goodie!!((i know she wouldn't say that but OH WELL!!!))  
  
Gourry: Here's mine! *hands her a small little box*  
  
LIna: *opens it up expecting a necklace or something and gets a...* A Gift Certificate??? for McDonalds??? uh..thank you Gourry! I'll use it well!! ((s..u...r...e..))  
  
Martina: MY TURN!!! Hands her a fair sized package  
  
Lina: *unwraps the layer of wrapping paper to find another..and another..and another* What the...? ((I love layering presents! ask my friend Skuld chan!!))  
  
Martina: Sorry! Zangy wrapped it!  
  
*lina finally get down to what feels like that last layer of wrapping paper and sees a...*  
  
Lina: ok..it's pink..and sparkly...A headband?  
  
*Xelloss starts laughing really hard*  
  
LIna: Thank you Martina! I promise to weat it when we go to restaurants and stuff! ((cough*yuck*cough))  
  
*Filia hands Lina a big package*  
  
LIna: *touches it trying to guess what it is* Boots?  
  
Filia: nope!  
  
Lina: umm...  
  
Filia: Just open it!!  
  
Lina: Fine!!  
  
*opens it to find smaller shoulder pad thingies ((what do you call them?))*  
  
Lina: Thank you but wh-  
  
Filia: It looks like your other ones are really heavy so i got you smaller and lighter ones!  
  
LIna: uh..thank you!  
  
Xelloss: *with a really gay smile* My turn Lina San!  
  
*Lina opens it to find a Xelloss plushie* (( I WANT ONE!!!!!!!))  
  
Lina: Thank you Xelloss! I'll put it with my Gourry plushie!  
  
Lina: next?  
  
Zelgadis: Me  
  
LIna: *grabs his present and rips it open* Thank you Zel!! A new dagger!!! ((can ya tell I'm all for L/Z?)) *hugs him*  
  
Xelloss: How come I didn't get a hug?  
  
Zelgadis: cuz...  
  
Lina: Last but certainly not least...Amelia's present  
  
*rips open package* A candle!?  
  
Amelia: It's an Aroma therapy candle for when your in a bad mood!  
  
Gourry: you mean when it's that time of the month?  
  
Lina: NO YOGURT BRAIN!!! Like now when I'm ina pissed mood because of you!  
  
Gourry: oh...  
  
The End!  
  
((good?? please no flames and please review! I need all the help i can get! if it sucks just tell me nicely^^...anywayz I haven't chosen whose birthday it's going to be yet...c ya!)) 


End file.
